


【米英】布列达尼亚

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 海英也来现代啦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 1588年，刚刚结束与西班牙舰队海战的柯克兰船长在庆祝宴上喝多了，深切恐同的他被副手骚扰，并且磕到脑袋昏了过去……
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	【米英】布列达尼亚

设定 本文的海英为1588年刚刚打退西班牙无敌舰队的时期，统治者为伊丽莎白一世。此时距离北美的第一个成功殖民地还有20年，所以他还没有见过子米，对于北美也仅仅是听说过。

与上一篇独战米来现代是同一世界线。[可以点这里查看](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485506)

正文

“船长！船长！船长！”

船舱里挤满了人，空气极度不流通，汗液和血液的味道即使是洒了满地板的酒精也遮盖不过。

被称作船长的男人喝干了酒桶里的最后一滴，在水手中间风靡无比的烈性酒精实在是比不上从前那些从白崖对岸运过来的红酒，但是对于刚刚结束了一场酣畅淋漓大海战的柯克兰船长，这些辣得嗓子生疼的酒刚刚合适。

“哈哈哈！”他将快有半米高的木质酒桶甩在地上，突然跳上桌面，一手叉腰一手指了一圈舱内的船员们，“今天这些酒，必须全部给我喝完，一滴都不许剩！谁要是不喝到吐，那就和那帮夹着尾巴逃回老家的西班牙混蛋一样没种，哈哈哈哈！”

船员们也开始了各种喊叫，拼酒和骂娘此起彼伏，和船外的海浪比着谁能率先掀翻这条七年间从未吃过败仗的海盗大船。

不知道是哪个醉鬼撞到了船长脚下的桌子，配合着一个不甘示弱的浪，我们在海面上所向披靡的柯克兰船长瞬间踩空，以一个标准的姿势摔了下去。

“船长，小心！”还好，一直跟在他身边的细心副手及时接住了摇摇晃晃的船长。“您喝醉了，刚才还受了伤，我先扶您回房间休息吧。”

要说为什么他能在混乱的派对上几乎没有延迟地接上那个醉鬼船长，那只能是因为该副手的眼睛从来就没从他身上移开过。

不过正在兴头上的船长对这样的关心没有一点感谢，反而不停甩着被抓住的手臂，“放开，我才没喝醉！整天婆婆妈妈的，刚才开个炮还要瞄半天，我可是想打你很久了麦克！”

“是我的错，都是我的错，”比船长高了快一个头的健壮副手没有理会这些醉鬼的无力挣扎，径直将船长拖出了拥挤的船舱，夜晚的海风有点刺骨，他为身上洒满酒精的船长披上了外套，“请您回去休息吧，今天已经很累了。”

他将船长的胳膊搭在自己脖子上，想要架着他回到船长的房间，海风吹过，带来了腥味，也将船长身上的酒精气味吹进了麦克的鼻腔。

在那些刺鼻的味道之后，还藏着一丝甜甜的香味。就是这些香味，让精力旺盛却只能整日与男人为伍的麦克副手第一千次开始了浮想联翩。

“你想热死我吗，快给我脱了！”现在，就连柯克兰船长满是酒臭味的命令也让他不停咽着口水，“喂麦克！你又发什么呆，给我把外套脱了！再让我发现你跟个女人一样磨磨蹭蹭我就……？！”

还在威胁不止的船长总算停下了叫骂，毕竟就算是炮轰西班牙脚踢法兰西头槌苏格兰的柯克兰船长也实在是不能在一个男人的强吻里保持镇定。

“你，你喝多了？！”喝醉的大脑反应慢了不少，不过也足以让船长意识到自己被副手亲上了嘴，瞬间酒醒大半，他几乎使出了和从前肉搏时一样的力气，一把将副手推得老远，“看清楚点，我可不是女的。”

“船长，我没有喝酒。”

“……”

“……”

狂欢的声音从脚下传来，被海浪盖住。

一直嚷嚷着热要脱衣服的船长此刻总算是感受到了风的冰凉，“麦克，你难道……”

“不是，船长，我不喜欢男人。”

然而副手逐渐接近的脚步可和他的话不太统一，这让柯克兰船长瞬间鸟肌林立。

虽然船员们都当他是性格急躁却有勇有谋的不败船长，但事实远不止如此。为了搭上航海时代的大帆船，在被伊比利亚半岛兄弟划分完全的大海上也获得一份好处，从诞生以来就没有离开过孤独小岛的国家象征兴致勃勃地向女王主动申请，而发誓自己已经“嫁给了英格兰”的女王也同意了他成为‘皇家’海盗一员的提议。于是，七年前，一艘名为布列达尼亚的巨大海盗船开始了它奉旨打劫的辉煌生涯。

上面的一大段话主要就是为了说明，虽然亚瑟柯克兰此时只是一名普通的船长，但这篇文严格说来是篇国设文，其主人公之一不仅仅是海上抢劫犯，更是活了几百年的非人类。

正是因为活了几百年，亚瑟柯克兰当然知道、并且也见过口味独特的男人，也明白就算是正常喜好女人的男人，在船上待久了也会对同性产生一些奇怪的欲望。但是与海对岸的某些死对头国家象征不同，骄傲的英格兰象征并不能接受这种事情。所以如果你被柯克兰船长发现在他的船上乱搞，那么很抱歉，你不会得到任何谅解，只会被无情地踢回陆地上，就此和大发横财的梦想永远诀别。要是还敢有人对他本人直接下手，那么：

“麦克，你是想被切成肉块扔进海里喂鱼吗！”

“船长！我都说了我不喜欢男人！”

“那还不给我滚远点！”

要是在平时，谁听了这样的恶魔怒吼都得立刻服从，可是很显然，酒精让这句话大打了折扣，强壮的副手非但没有退后，还一把抓住了有些晃悠的船长，像是尽了全力一样把脸凑上去，明显是想要继续刚才的事情，“船长，你为什么总是这么香，我明明不喜欢男人的，可是你总是这样诱惑我。”

“你在说什么狗屁胡话，谁诱惑你了，给我放开！”诱惑男人的指控让船长一阵阵反胃，而更令人绝望的是，副手的嘴唇在挣扎的动作中不停擦上脸颊，“该死，你这个变态，放开我！”

“船长，船长，求求你了，就一次，我会让你舒服的，就让我……”

“我说了给我放开！”

随着一个飞踢，副手瞬间收回双手，捂住裆部不停喊痛。

不愧是摸爬滚打了几百年的英格兰，即使灌进了一桶酒也能轻松化解危机。随着国家资金的增多和国力的增强，近年来愈发自信膨胀的国家象征在心里狠狠自夸了一句，想要把眼前这个胆大包天死变态大卸八块的心也稍微平静了一些，“等船靠岸你就给我滚，别让我再看见你！”

说完，他有些脚步摇晃地向房间走去，身后的风向突然改变，对危机异常敏感的神经让他立刻转身，然而还是晚了一步，他被已经起身的副手重重扑倒在地面。后脑勺好像撞在了什么东西上，船长只觉得眼前一晕，几个发现情况的船员正向这边跑来，然后在剧痛里，世界陷入了黑暗。

“啊……混蛋，头好疼……”

柯克兰船长揉着后脑睁开眼睛，他本来想要叫人来把那个该死的副手拽上来好好研究一下该怎么切了他，但两件事让他改变主意咽回了命令：

首先，手掌下的后脑勺没有肿起来，甚至连疼痛都没有了，这和让他昏过去的那次强力撞击完全不匹配；其次，这里是哪里啊！

身下是浅色的大理石地面，窗外怎么看都是陆地，而且还有一堆高得莫名其妙的房子，那上面还反着光。所有的一切都太不正常了。

八成是上天堂了。这是他能想到的唯一解释，在想通的一瞬间，酒精刺激下的柯克兰船长就用拳头砸碎了一片玻璃。

“开什么玩笑！开什么玩笑！”第二片、第三片，“我堂堂英格兰，布列达尼亚的船长，刚刚才把那个可恶的西班牙打回老家！接下来还要去找红酒混蛋继续算账！还要把新大陆抢到手！”第四片、第五片，“竟然！竟然因为一个鸡奸变态就这么死了？！”

已经没有玻璃供他继续发泄，可墙壁还有的是，于是在联合国总部的干净走廊里，一个醉鬼在对墙壁拳打脚踢。

“枉我那么信任他！那个变态，竟然还想睡我？！什么毛病！！这都什么毛病！要是再让我看见一个喜欢搞男人屁股的变态，我一定要把他大卸八块扔进地狱的油锅里炸个透！”

洁白的墙上留下了一个又一个褐色的脚印，深浅不一地，如果让意大利来评定那就是颇有艺术感。当然，我们的船长现在并没有闲情逸致去欣赏。

“该死，这肯定都是从法国传来的变态瘟疫，我的国民才不可能会这么变态，放着好好的女人不睡去搞男人！红酒混蛋！胡子混蛋！！！”

就算是在天堂，这么大声的吵闹也会引起上帝的不满，于是为了奖励噪声的源头，他老人家派来了船长口中念念叨叨的两个人前来帮助。

“这什么情况？！”一颗番茄从西班牙手里滚下。

“不能因为我不答应你的脱欧条件就这么骂我吧？！”法国咬着头发，一脸受伤颇深的表情。

就算是下地狱也要拉着一起的好敌人突然出现在眼前，时任海盗船布列达尼亚号船长的亚瑟柯克兰，兼帮助国家敛财顺便在海上放飞自我了七年的敬业国家象征英格兰，就像是轻型火炮弹药一样，眼睛都不眨地冲向了敌船。

“喂，伊比利亚乡巴佬，怎么，你的破烂舰队在苏格兰被大雨浇沉了吗？”本想打在西班牙脸上的拳头犹豫着停了下来，虽然国内已经改了宗教，但英格兰和国民们的精神支柱依旧是全能的上帝，而船长大人此前已经破坏了不少‘天堂’产业，现在的他觉得在天堂斗殴应该不是什么好选择，虽然面前的这两个人真的应该被踹进地狱。

不知道船长一番心理斗争的西班牙当然是闪身躲开了其实并打不到自己的铁拳，对于旧日敌手今日同僚的古怪言行没有留一丝情面，“哇！你在搞什么啊！今天说身体不舒服没来开会原来是去嗑药了吗！！”

“什么开会，你和你的‘无敌’舰队一溜烟跑到苏格兰我要开的是派对不是会！”

“……看来真是嗑嗨了，还在回味他的帝国荣光呢……”被西班牙挡在身前当做人肉盾牌的法国露出了看着可怜东西的眼神，连连咂嘴带摇头，“不过真是难得，一般这人喝醉的时候念叨的都是什么美国以前真可爱，这次竟然开始追忆自己的海盗生涯了。”

什么嗑药什么美国什么可爱，船长一个字都没听懂，不过也是，毕竟是给他亲爱的国民们传染了搞屁股疾病的法国，他不期待他能说出什么有建设性的意见。

互相都觉得对方脑子有问题，于是在联合国总部的走廊，自认为被变态扑死而上了天堂的柯克兰船长与来参加定期国际会议的法国和西班牙鸡同鸭讲了半天，也没有人能够搞清真实状况。

好在能够主持混乱大局的人终于听着声音出现了，“嘿你们在吵什么呢，在会议室门口都能听见了。亚瑟？！？！你怎么在这里，不是让你好好休息吗？”

能发出这种高频声音的人除了美国还能有谁。

“美国，虽然我们不是人类但你也不能让他嗑药啊，你看，脑子都坏掉了，还以为自己在海上叱咤风云呢。”法国一边说一边仔细打量了一下柯克兰船长的衣服，从摇头变成了点头，“别说，这身衣服还真挺还原的，总感觉这家伙以前就是有这件衣服吧？”

西班牙听了这话也盯了半天，在船长即将按耐不住准备踢他之前及时收回了目光，“八成是他从哪个箱子里翻出来的，我知道你炫耀那次海战炫耀了一个多世纪，但可真没想到你连当时的衣服都收藏了啊，这也太变态了英国。”

法国和西班牙都说了令柯克兰船长不能继续忍气吞声的话，可他并没有把他们揍一顿，甚至已经将他们忘在了脑后，因为和现在正在发生的事情比起来，这些真的都不算什么了。

是的，我们伟大的布列达尼亚号恐同船长，刚刚被一个副手强吻致死升上天堂，没有见到一个美丽的天使小姐，只和两个讨厌的敌人吵了几句，然后就又冷不丁被另一个变态亲了嘴。

“我siducbwodijfeorijif？！？！”

上帝啊你为什么会让搞男人的变态上天堂，上帝啊我为什么死了都要被男人亲，上帝啊这谁啊怎么长得这么可爱。

还没有完全醉到失去意识的船长当然听见了自己内心的吐槽，特别是最后一句，于是，从被副手耍流氓起就隐隐压制的反胃感终于爆发了。此时，从法国和西班牙的视角来看，那个每天和美国如胶似漆在会议上表面吵架实际调情的英国，在被恋人吻了之后不到一秒，就恶心得吐了他一身，嘴里还不停叫骂那个暗恋明恋几百年、睡得翻来覆去不论场合的美国为“鸡奸变态”。

于是以这个复古词语为起点，西班牙率先回忆起了英国很久之前的恐同时期，法国点着头表示他被英国不止一次骂过‘传播鸡奸病毒的罪犯’，而美国则捂着被甩了一巴掌的左脸不敢相信他们说的是自己那个恨不得每晚都要缠上来的男朋友。

在追忆似水流年的末尾，终于，法国回了神，“美国，这个不会是和之前那次一样吧？就是从前的你突然跑到这里来的那次。”然后众人忽然恍然大悟，看着美国拨通视频电话，而很明显还在感冒中的英国的脸出现在屏幕里。

“怎么了，darling？出什么事了吗？”英国的鼻音更重了，语气软得让法国一阵恶寒，对比这边这个还在酒后胡闹的恐怖分子，那简直就是十七世纪的温柔淑女。然而温柔淑女在听了他们的讲述并瞄见了海盗船长后，终于还是显露了某些已经沉睡已久的本性，“Bloody hell！！给我把那个家伙赶回海上去不要让他接近我的美国啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

如果你看过某知名成人网站的统计数据，那么或许会有印象，在美国境内，排名第一的搜索热词不是别的，正是——lesbian。不过和女性们享受两位或多位帅气男性之间的亲密互动不同，男性们对于lesbian的幻想中，90%都是以双飞为结局。老婆越多越好，就算是再专一的男人也会想过心爱的爱人突然分裂成两个，而在看够了老婆x2的可爱亲热镜头之后，自己则会作为英雄，加入到这场快乐的活动之中。

美国不否认自己确实这么幻想过，而且还为此使用了不少卫生纸，他的幻想里有亲切温柔的兄长英格兰x2、有身穿红色军服的敌人英格兰x2、甚至还有被空袭搞出一身伤病的脆弱英国x2，但那些或桃色或血色的幻想里可从没有过这么一个极度恐同、上来就给了他一掌吐了他一身、现在还堂而皇之地占领了他和英国的客厅在沙发上呼呼大睡甚至在张嘴打呼噜的海上流氓。

“……”

“……”

“所以，他真的是，你吗……”

“……是我。”

啪嚓，什么东西碎裂的声音，可能是五颜六色的想象之心吧，美国十分相信，今年的搜索热词再也不会是lesbian了，“先不管法国嘴里的原不良原来真的不是在骗人，”美国眼看着那位船长将口水蹭在了沙发靠垫上，“…话说，他一直在骂我鸡奸变态……”

英国不知道自己现在到底是个什么心情。

被孩子翻到了从前黑历史的慈爱家长？被男友知道了从前担任反lgbt组织领头人的前直男现蚊香？还是被揭露了从前流氓经历的洗白英国贵族绅士？不管是哪个，他都只想让这个满身汗臭酒臭呕吐臭的人立刻从他最爱的米色沙发上消失。

“我以前确实有很长一段时间都比较…”英国停顿了半天才找出来一个合适的词语，“比较保守。”

“从法国和西班牙的描述来看可不是比较保守而已…他应该离见到我，我是说以前的我，还有很长一段时间吧？”毕竟和我印象里的英格兰也差太大了，美国难得地自觉察言观色了一次，没有说出什么话来让本来就在感冒中的英国更加头晕目眩。

不过很快，英国的回答就先让他两眼一黑。

“没有很久，也就差不多20年吧。”

可能对于人类来说，二十年是个不短的时间，但是对于国家象征，即使是对于美国这个年轻得不得了的国家象征，二十年也实在是太短了。所以到底是发生了什么才能让沙发上这个打呼的恐同汉子在那么短的时间里变成那个牵着美国小手哄他睡觉最后还直接爱上他的可爱英格兰啊！

内心深处的咆哮再一次被美国强行咽回胃里，只化作了一声奇怪的呜咽，于是比起那些可能会引来暴怒的话，他还是问出了最重要的问题，“所以你对这件事还有什么印象吗？他…你是怎么回去的？”

之前那一次和独战美利坚三人混战的事情虽然仅仅被返回战场的美国当作了一场莫名其妙但是却记了两百年的春梦，但也算是有印象，而美国也通过复原当时的场景成功让那个反抗期的青少年滚回了他应该存在的时代，所以他理所当然地认为英国也起码记得一些零碎的回忆。然而，

“完全没有印象，”英国捂着额头尽力回想了很久，但就连一点细枝末节都没有，“他有说自己具体是从哪里过来的吗？”

“好像是，‘把混蛋西班牙的愚蠢无敌舰队踢到白痴苏格兰’的那天晚上。”

“嗯，是1588年的海战。晚上…应该是在庆祝吧。嗯…我记得自己好像喝了很多酒，然后……嘶，好像有个谁想睡我……”

“WTF？？？？？？”好家伙，没得到什么有用情报，倒是听到了好大一个炸弹，“你不是，你不是保守吗？！所以你跟他睡了？？我就说怎么会在二十年里变那么多，原来是因为初恋情人吗？！”

在看见英国表情的那一刻，美国就意识到自己要完了。

本来就因为昨天美国非要在阳台乱来而感了冒，现在正头疼脑胀，还看着自己的黑历史躺在沙发上搞脏了才清洗过的靠枕，现在还要听这个永远都抓不住重点的小屁孩在耳边大惊小怪，英国今天本来就打了折的忍耐值瞬间清零。

“我睡你个大头鬼！是谁第一次把我疼得死去活来现在还有脸问这些，这里你来收拾，这人也你来处理，我不管了！”他将披在身上的毛毯狠狠罩在美国头顶，头也不回地走向二楼的卧室，“对了，我那个时期绞死了不少‘鸡奸变态’，所以祝你好运。不过窒息的感觉其实也不赖，亲爱的，你正好可以试试。”

“我错了，我错了亚瑟，只是太震惊了而已！”毛毯上还留着英国身上的味道，虽然现在不是犯花痴的时候，可美国在毯子里挣扎了半天也没有重新见到光明，只能在深吸一口迷人香味之后无助地大喊着，“别留我一个人在这里啊，这人好可怕亚瑟，他可是一见面就打我啊亚瑟！亚瑟！！！”

在联合国总部的时候，酒醒了不少的柯克兰船长大人还算镇定地接受了这个离奇无比的穿越事实，但是对于那个一上来就亲了自己一口的变态，他十分怀疑地听法国解释了半天，才终于相信了那是自己之后披荆斩棘、‘耍了一堆无耻手段’才最终收入囊中的北美大陆，现在已经和他们一样，是一个完整的主权国家，并且现在他们正身处他的国土之上。

而有关于为什么属于英格兰的殖民地会变成独立的国家，并没有人为他详细解释，不过柯克兰船长从他们一言难尽的表情以及那个美国羞愧难当的眼神里推理出了一套十分完备的理论——肯定是我及时发现了这个家伙有变态倾向，所以将他踢出了我伟大的大英帝国，就像那些被踢上岸的水手一样。于是当众人提议带他去见现代的英国时，他并没有多想什么，只是以为现代的自己在原本的殖民地上依旧保留了专属庭院，以至于放松得在舒适无比的‘马车’里睡死了过去，连被三个人抬进了变态的家都没有察觉。

所以当他一睁眼就看见美国的脸时，被副手偷袭的余韵令他瞬间警戒起来，“小鬼，你把我带到什么地方来了？不是说去现代的我的家里吗？”不过还好，至少体内的酒精在这几小时的睡眠里已经被代谢了不少，布列达尼亚的柯克兰船长还是保留了一些绅士教养，他现在没有一脚踹过去就是最好的证明。

“这里，就是他的，呃你的家…”平时总在国际会议上自信无比大放厥词的美国，此时也只不过是个普通的男人，站在心爱（？）的男人面前，盼望他不要绞死自己。（*注：诺丁山台词改）

嗯，桌上的小花瓶，花瓶里的玫瑰，旁边的茶具和刺绣，那些确实都是自己喜欢的东西，看来这个被无情踢出英国大家族的小鬼并没有趁机搞鬼把他偷偷运到什么奇怪的地方，不过，“那他人呢？”

“……他今天生病了，现在在楼上的卧室休息，等到晚饭的时候就会下来。”应该，吧。美国还是相信自己那个可爱善良的恋人只是一时气恼，不会真的把他一个人推给眼前这位脾气实在不敢恭维的海盗船长。趁着刚刚解释完状况而船长也还没有再次爆发的时候，美国想要偷偷溜上楼给英国来一个和解的抱抱，可刚一踏上楼梯就被抓包了。

“等等，你偷偷摸摸的是要去哪里干什么？”

“呃，没，没哪里，也不干什么……”

不仅举止可疑，就连说话都吞吞吐吐，再加上一见面就对自己的流氓行径……大脑已然完全清醒的船长用不着什么缜密的分析，立刻判断出眼前这个鬼鬼祟祟的美国是想要趁楼上那个现代英国生病而去搞偷袭。于是，身手矫健的海上王者几乎是没有犹豫地上前就给了以下犯上的北美殖民地一个锁喉，“你小子胆量可以啊，在我眼皮底下就想犯罪？”

上帝啊总统啊我亲爱的亚瑟啊，绞刑真的来了。

“我没有要犯罪，放开我啊。”

“那你溜上楼是准备干什么？”

“咳，我只是想看看他好些了，咳，好些了没有…”美国被勒得眼前直冒金星，解释的话也快说不出口了。什么窒息的感觉也不错，英国那个工口大使的话果然不能信。

“你们这些变态的话通通不能信，别以为我猜不到你之前就对我图谋不轨。”

“咳，咳咳咳，亚瑟，亚瑟救我……”

“谁允许你这么叫我的，老实点别再乱动了！”

就在美国满心以为自己真的要死在爱人手上的时候，他的亚瑟终于出现了，“我允许的，放开他。”

空气终于进入肺叶，英国的身影也逐渐清晰，他还披着毛毯，看起来不怎么有力气，但是那句话里的威压一点也不输给这位胸前抱着双臂的海盗船长。

一时间，别墅里除了美国的咳嗽，就只剩下两个英国视线通路上的电流噼啪声响。

“我可是阻止了他去偷袭你，是不是该对我道声谢啊，英 国？”

噼啪

“我需要你的帮助吗？在别人家里施行暴力，你可真是让人喜欢不起来啊，船 长。”

噼啪

“呵，怎么，被风寒搞坏脑子了吗，竟然要维护这个变态小鬼。”

噼啪噼啪

“他就算再变态也轮不到你来说。”

噼啪噼啪

好家伙，美国本来以为自己和之前那个独战青少年已经算是够水火不容了，没想到英国竟然还要严重得多。就在他准备上前阻隔两人的电流通路的时候，本来因为生病而有些有气无力的英国先一步行动，二话不说就给他来了个热情无比的法式湿吻。

“？！”这是被吓了一跳不过还是欣然接受的美国。

“嗯……”这是在美国的回应下开始进入状态的英国。

“uehsidkshsidh！？？！？？”这是看见自己和男人的春情场面恨不得立刻去世的柯克兰船长。

经过可能是地球形成以来最漫长的一分钟，结束了这个深吻的英国一边擦着嘴角的津液，一边冲着已经快要吐出来的船长扬起了眉毛，“现在明白了吗，美国就算变态，那也是我的变态小鬼，他想要对我做什么都可以，轮不到你来管他。”无视了另外两个人截然不同的视线，英国拉起美国的手走上楼梯，“对了，你的房间是二楼左拐第一间，现在我们有事要忙，你请自便吧。”

楼上卧室的门已经被甩上了十分钟，柯克兰船长才总算闭上了自己张得快要脱臼的嘴。刚才发生的一切都太不符合逻辑了，他眼睁睁地看着自己和另一个男人吻得难舍难分，两个人脸上都带上了明显的红晕，他还说那个人对自己做什么都可以，他们还手拉手一起去了卧室锁了门。

这tm怎么可能？！伟大的船长就算是和女人都没这么恩爱过，更别提那些臭男人，所以怎么可能会发生这种事？？？

过大的信息量让大脑直接超负荷运转，船长顿时眼前一晕，瘫坐在了沙发上。

直到几个小时后的晚餐时间，直到那两个人再次下到一层，船长先生都坐在那里一动不动。

不知道是他们中的哪个人实在承受不住这样的尴尬，本来应该返回巴黎的法国被邀请来一起共进这顿外卖晚餐。柯克兰船长从没像现在这样看法国这么顺眼，起码是在过去的几十年里，因为对面那两个人实在是太令他胃口全无了。

为了生病的英国，那个美国在给其他人都要了好像叫“中餐”的简单外卖之外，自己在厨房里噼里啪啦一顿操作，为病号做了一堆清淡餐食，现在正坐在他旁边用十分恶心人的表情看着他吃。而那个和变态厮混在一起的寡廉鲜耻现代英国，虽然没有转过头看过美国一眼，但很明显，他嘴角的笑藏都藏不住。

这样的视觉冲击比起之前那个缠绵悱恻的吻来毫不逊色，但是船长先生实在是有些饿了，而且这些饭菜也实在是太好吃了，所以他决定暂时无视餐桌对面不堪入目的表演，用最快的速度完成了晚餐。

“喂，红酒混蛋，”自己吃完后，他就拉着法国钻进了厕所里，当然，他并不知道这个小房间是做什么的，“你应该知道的吧，那两个人到底在搞什么鬼？”

法国觉得自己一定是得罪了上帝，要不然为什么总是撞到这两个人的特殊情况。上一次被英国打了一拳差点儿害他被俄罗斯噗呲，这一次还要被逼着向这位恨不得全世界的同性恋都被鲨鱼啃光的船长解释这些东西。

下一次的脱欧会议英国你等着吧，他在心里做了一个公私不分的决定，深吸一口气准备直接和盘托出，“他们两个不是搞鬼是搞基。”

“啊？”

“我想想啊，他们应该是在一九四几年才终于不互相别扭正式在一起……”

“什么叫才终于啊！”

“在暗恋里纠结了两百多年当然是才终于。”

本来以为是这个罪恶的年代荼毒了自己的灵魂，没想到恶魔的种子竟然已经在心里潜伏了上百年。柯克兰船长眼前一阵晕眩，而法国则在一边幸灾乐祸，“这还是意识到的暗恋，没意识到的小感情那就更早了。据哥哥我的观察，你的母爱应该是在美国的少年时代开始变质的，但西班牙的原话是‘英国那个家伙明明在没见过美洲的时候就开始图谋不轨了’。”

什么玩意，还母爱、美国的少年时代、图谋不轨，这仿佛是法庭上对超级无敌大变态中的大变态的裁决结语。

“我到底是为什么会变成这样……”

看见昔日叱咤风云的海上霸王缩在厕所里像朵蔫了的花，法国也总算是摇摇头说了句人话，“爱情是没有道理可讲的，英格兰。”

爱情？英格兰当然知道什么是爱情，所以他并不是在疑惑这个词的定义，只是，它怎么可能出现在身为国家的自己身上，又怎么可能会，“两个男人之间怎么会有这种东西啊！你不要给他们开脱了，那不过是为了贪图一时的肉体享受而已，这种人我见多了，犯下奸淫之罪的人是不会被上帝原谅的。”

“嗯，关于这个，现在很多国家都允许同性婚姻了，当然，包括你家，而且梵蒂冈的教会也已经承认同性恋并不是罪责。所以你和美国的关系是完全合法合理的哦～”

“不是我和美国！我怎么可能会和一个男人搞在一起，是那个脑子不正常的英国，才不是我！”

即使是海上霸王时期，该有的别扭性格还是一点没少，法国突然有点怀念从前他们和欧洲其他国家从不停歇的小争斗，眼前这个从蛮荒小岛上一路打拼出来的英格兰那时可真是刺猬一样的存在，不，应该说是豪猪，动不动就会将自己的刺一通乱射。

那个豪猪一样的英格兰是从什么时候开始改变的呢？法国记得那一年，加拿大还由自己养育的时候，他曾在北美大陆上看见英格兰牵着那个孩子的手，笑得活像个傻子。

“英格兰，那些东西一直都在你的心里，你其实也有所察觉了不是吗，否则为什么会成为柯克兰船长呢？”法国自觉已经完成了英国交给他的解释重任，但为了这个相识多年也相斗多年的旧友，他还是决定再附赠几句，“虽然你和他之间发生过一些非常复杂的事情，但现在的美国非常爱你，而你也在用同等的感情爱着他。看到有人这样陪在你的身边，我很为你高兴，虽然有时候真的很伤眼睛。如果你还是不相信，可以仔细观察观察他们两个，包括晚上的时间哦～”然后在船长先生反应过来之前，法国一个闪身溜出了有些拥挤的卫生间。

法国的话百分之九十九都不能相信。于是，出于定罪也要证据齐全的原则，暂时借住在美国和英国家里的船长开始了他的每日观察。他坚信这两个人只是贪图对方的身体，等他找到证据，就要由自己来担任大法官，给他们定下无可反驳的罪名。

就是这样，虽然直接的暴力再也没有发生过，但美国还是时常能够感受到那束紧盯自己不放的视线，不管是一大早为英国泡茶的时候，还是提醒他吃药的时候，还是为他披上毛毯的时候，还是他搂着英国在沙发上看电影的时候。

那位船长一直在用奇怪的眼神看着他。

“亚瑟，那个你是不是在找机会扑上来勒死我啊？”他实在是受不了那个视线了。说实话，如果是被他所认识的英国这样盯着，那美国肯定一秒都不犹豫地就直接扑上去来一个全套恩爱套餐了，可现在，那视线的主人他不熟悉也惹不起。要是一个举动不慎可能就要开打，虽然美国相信自己肯定会是完胜，可是即使是想要绞死自己的对手，那毕竟也是英国，是他最爱的、恨不得自己替他感冒一百次的英国，他怎么可能真的打他。

比起一直在纠结的美国，英国的心理活动倒是简单了很多。当然，在最初的两三天里，他也对那些视线十分警惕，因为他比任何人都知道那时的自己对待同性恋是什么样的态度，可是随着时间的推移，他逐渐在那个视线的源头里看到了其他的东西，“放心吧，他不会的。”

“是，是吗…可我总觉得背上都要被盯出一个大洞了！”

英国没有再答话，而是又拽着美国的衣领亲吻了他，在余光里，他果然看见另一个自己红着脸别过了眼睛，但还会时不时偷偷瞄过来，每瞄一次，脸上的红晕就深一个色号，“你不相信我吗，亲爱的？”他故意在船长视线所及的范围内亲着美国的耳朵，“对了，国内那边有些重要的事需要我回去几天，你要好好加油啊。”

“什么？！等等，我和你一起去！”

“说什么傻话，我们都走了，那位古代人可要怎么办，总不能把他丢给法国吧？那会出人命的。”

我和他在一起才更有可能出人命啊！美国在心底无声地呐喊着，但他的亲亲英国并听不见。于是，随着那个飞往伦敦的飞机的离开，这个温馨的家里正式迎来了温馨的“二人世界”，一个即将毁灭的世界。

可是事情并没有像美国预料的那样发展，对同性恋深恶痛绝的柯克兰船长并没有对袭击了自己的‘鸡奸变态’采取任何暴力行动，就连语言责骂都没有。这让美国在自己家里度过了惶惶不安的两个日夜。

他到底想要干什么，是在计划怎么卸掉我的胳膊吗，还是大腿？深夜，躺在床上的美国还在琢磨船长的用意，并没有注意到徘徊在卧室门外刻意压低的脚步声。

“呃呵呵，早上好……”英国离开的第三天清晨，美国下楼准备喝杯咖啡，一进餐厅就看见了坐在餐桌前喝红茶的海盗船长，还没有摄取咖啡因的美国问出了白痴一样的问题，“你也喜欢喝这些吗？”

于是船长肉眼可见地送了他一个白眼，“我一直喜欢喝，连这都不知道，看来我的推断是正确的。”

英国喜欢和红茶这种东西他怎么可能会不知道，只不过因为这两个人的反差实在是太大，即使已经过了好几天，美国也没有办法将面前这个依旧穿着海盗服装的英国和他熟悉的那个英国看成同一个人，不过说实话，虽然是同住一个屋檐下，其实这位船长基本上和其他两个人也没什么交流，白天的时候不是窝在自己房间里研究历史书籍，就是莫名其妙地盯着美国看个没完。像这样突然出现在餐厅还是头一次。

由于初次见面留下的阴影，美国难得没有像平时那样大声嚷嚷，而是老老实实操作咖啡机，在等待的空隙，餐台另一边的某盘黑色不明物体吸引了他的注意。它周围的空气似乎都已经扭曲变形，地狱恶魔的哼唱萦绕在明亮的空间里，那是全体国家都不可能认错的东西，因为一旦认不出，可能就会使消化系统受到不可逆的损害，连带着精神打击。

“这是……”

“早饭做多了而已，扔了。”

虽然看上去十分危险，但它还是被整整齐齐（？）摆在洁白的盘子中央，放在美国每天煮咖啡肯定能看见的地方，这怎么看都不像是扔了。美国疑惑地看向那个背对着他喝茶的人，却发现他的耳朵尖好像红了一点。

不是吧。

“是你给我做的吗？”

“哈？！”前一秒还在优雅喝茶的绅士突然又变成了海上盗贼，他像个被拽了尾巴的猫一样一跳半米高，转过身子气急败坏地说了一大堆诸如什么，都说了是做多了才不是专门给你做的、你这个死小鬼听不懂人话吗、马上给我扔了不许吃，等等一系列典型的英国言辞，那张脸也不知道是因为气愤还是着急红了一大片。

这让美国想起了从前，那时他刚刚从古老的信件里得知英国对自己的感情，出于欣喜和感动总是想要靠近他，可又幼稚而不得法，当时的英国就是这样的反应，一边骂他一边脸红得像是成熟开裂的石榴籽。

那时的他是怎么做的来着？好像一开始只是在哈哈大笑，到后来会把炸毛的英国抱在怀里，再后来就会一遍一遍亲吻他，说我知道你爱我，就和我爱你一样爱我。

面前的人还在红着脸骂个没完，这些天里第一次，美国没有对他感到害怕，“知道了知道了，但我还是会全部吃完的。”他像是从前一样笑了，然后将奇怪的未知物品端上餐桌，一口一口吃进嘴里。

叫骂声突然停了下来，强盗又切换回了绅士模式，继续坐在桌前给自己添上了新的一杯茶水。他还在看英国历史，并且从那些照片插图里，美国判断他已经看到了二战结束，厚重图书的左页是被轰炸后的伦敦，美国的视线在那里久久停留着不能离去。

久到就算是沉浸在回忆里的他也终于察觉到了不正常，这一页也停得太久了吧？就算是刚学会认字的小孩子都该看完了吧？

美国疑惑地抬起头，却正好撞见一动不动看着自己的视线。

“呃……”

“？！”

看着别人发呆被现场抓包的船长大人以堪比光子的速度合起书站起身准备逃离犯罪现场，却还是在楼梯上了一半的时候被抓住了。

“等等！”这是美国这些天来第一次正面迎上那股视线，可与他之前猜想的不同，那里面并不是想要把自己掐死的怒火，而是……“你，”握住手腕的右手也没有被甩开，美国盯着那个睡得头发乱翘的后脑勺，怎么看都觉得他并不是什么不熟悉的人，“如果书里有什么写得不清楚，你可以直接来问我。英国。”

他第一次这样叫他，明明是自己的国名，被叫到的人却明显僵硬了一下，不过他并没有挣扎，也没有转身一个飞踢或者是再来一个锁喉，他只是沉默了很久，才小声地问了一句，“珍珠港，你早就知道了是吗？”

“是，我已经知道了。”

“那你为什么不提前阻止？”刚刚问完，他就对自己无聊的问题笑出了声，“也是，一个完美的参战理由，你怎么可能会阻止。在看清了胜利天平的偏向后，当然是要作为英雄去拯救本来就会获胜的人们，然后得到最多的……”

“你说得没错，没有错，可是……”时间仿佛回到了那一天，美国的左手上传来了本不存在的刺痛，他摊开那个手掌，上面的伤疤早已经愈合，“我还想知道，那是什么样的感觉，那究竟有多疼，我想知道因为我的任性愚蠢和自以为是，你到底都一个人忍耐了什么样的痛苦和孤独。”

诡异的沉默流淌在空气中，美国的右手最终还是被甩开了，那个人大步流星地跨上台阶，“……别胡说了，我一直都是一个人，那些东西早就习惯了。”他只扔下了这么一句话，就又把自己关进了卧室里。

“事情就是这样，”因为英国还在忙着工作，美国只能把船长先生今天奇怪的举动分享给特意拨视频过来看热闹的法国，抱着一丝小小的希望，想要得到一些稍微有用的建议，“他今天真的很奇怪，有那么几秒，我甚至觉得他好像就是英国本人。”

视频里的法国半天没有反应，美国还以为他卡住了，足足过了十几秒，画面才终于动了起来，“我看你才最奇怪，他明明就是英国本人，怎么看都是那个口是心非的原不良眉毛本眉。”看见美国呆愣的表情，法国叹了口气，“非要区分的话，他也只能算是不认识你的英国而已，并不是别人，反正他对我的态度和你家的英国没什么两样。”

“不认识我的英国？”

“正确答案。不过话说他为什么还没走啊，上次那个小美国不是当晚就走了吗？你再试试之前的方法说不定可以。”

之前的方法？！那可算了吧，他还不想被一脚踢断下半身的幸福。“我觉得那个办法行不通……”

法国的表情肉眼可见地改变了，他扬起一边的眉毛，冲美国眨了眨眼，“话说那个你一直都不肯说的方法，现在我好像猜到了。”

“你不要乱猜！”

“哼哼~我可什么都没说。最后好心提醒你一句，让英国喜欢上男人的不是别人，就是你哦美国。”法国抛来一个飞吻，在美国的满身恶寒里下了线，只留下了心里脑里一团乱的年轻国家。

他就是英国本人。

让英国喜欢上男人的人就是你。

早知道不和法国聊天了，什么有用的东西都没说，还搞出一大堆乱七八糟的话来让人烦心。美国只觉得他还需要一点咖啡因，于是准备再去餐厅煮一杯，然而在路过那个人的卧室时，却发现房门是虚掩的，而里面的人趴在桌子上一动不动，像是睡着了。

真是什么时代都无法让人放心的家伙，连外套都不穿，就穿着那么一件单衣呼呼大睡。美国很想无视他直接离开，可是那个背影和彻夜工作的英国一模一样，他怎么可能真的不管。选择认命的美国最终还是蹑手蹑脚地走进房间，给船长先生盖上了英国最喜欢用的毛毯。

如果仔细看，他们确实是一个人。本来应该继续前去餐厅的美国不知道怎么地欣赏起了那张睡脸。嗯，只不过这张脸似乎比英国的肤色深一些，倒是和他记忆里的英格兰比较接近，那时的英格兰虽然好像已经不是什么海盗船长了，但也总是飘在大海上，或是和法国他们打架，或是跑到其他的殖民地办公。美国还记得自己那时候得知英国还有很多其他的‘弟弟’，气得一整天都没有吃饭，最后还是英国给了他好几个亲亲才终于消气。

让英国喜欢上男人的人就是你。

法国的恶魔低语突然出现在脑海里，美国这才发现自己一直在盯着那个人看。英格兰，他十分小声地叫了一句，熟睡中的人并没有反应。

天呐他真的太像英格兰了，这么说不太对，因为他就是英格兰，只要再过二十年，他就是那个英格兰。那个不知道在什么时候爱上美国的英格兰，被关进伦敦塔后哭着写下了一封封信的英格兰。

此刻他就安静地睡在这里，和遥远的夜晚一样，美国曾在深夜偷偷看过这个总是对自己温柔以待的‘兄长’，那时的他就是这样。

那这两片嘴唇，也像从前那样，温暖又柔软吗？

这个问题没有搁置太久，几乎是出现在大脑里的那一瞬间，就得到了答案。

两件事实同时冲击了美国的大脑，一是他趁那位恐同船长睡着偷偷亲了他，二是，被亲的那个人明显已经醒了。

他的呼吸也停了一瞬间，睫毛还在颤抖，可是他并没有睁眼，没有像第一次见面那样扇一巴掌或是破口大骂。

他在装睡。

这，这是什么意思？？？？

大脑飞速运转，美国觉得自己甚至都已经冒出白烟了，可是他依旧无法解读眼前这个英国装睡的含义。

“英国？你醒了吗？”

意料之中地，没有回答。

“你如果还是没醒，那我……那我就要继续了啊！”

怎么回事，怎么还是没回答！这是要我继续的意思吗？

带着初诞生时的不可置信，以及西进时期的不甘放弃，美国再次凑上去，亲吻了那两片微微张开的嘴唇。红茶的味道，还有英国的味道。因为英国感冒而一直没有发泄过的欲望瞬间涌上大脑，另一个人强装平稳却早已经凌乱不堪的呼吸更是又添了一把火，让这个吻愈发不能停止。

“嘴张开。”明明是睡梦中的人却听话地张开了嘴，号称‘我风流过的女人比你见过的人还多’的船长大人却在口腔被占领的时候发出了一声实在是不怎么小的呻吟，不过这也没能叫醒一个装睡的人，持续了好几分钟的深吻也没有。

等到美国脚步不稳地逃出房间甩上了门，满脸通红的船长先生才终于被关门声‘吵醒’。

身上的毛毯已经滚落一半，几天前才发誓要把袭击自己的变态切了去喂鱼的英格兰此刻却连一点声音都发不出来。

这些天里以收集证据为由，他可以说是把那个美国从早到晚盯了个透，可是除了发现他总是看着英国笑和总是凑在英国身边之外，什么有用的东西都没有收获。不仅如此，船长先生还发现自己也开始变得不对劲了。

只要看见那两个人接吻，喉咙就会突然干渴，喝再多水都没有用；看见他们一会儿吵嘴一会儿有说有笑，他竟然会觉得身边少了什么；而在读到写在书里的两国历史时，他竟然还会有亲身经历一样的鲜活感情。就像刚才，他看到了北美殖民地的宣言，心口突然一阵钝痛，好像有很多话想要说，却不知道到底是什么。胸口的闷痛让他趴在桌上休息了很久，直到迷迷糊糊中被盖上毛毯。

“我到底在干什么啊……”

被紧紧蒙在毯子里的头发出了模糊的感叹，船长决定今天一天都不要再走出这间卧室了。

现在，我们将画面转向繁忙的伦敦，因为突如其来的国内事务，英国已经好几天都没有合眼了。而此时，视频对面的那张脸是他最好的慰藉。

“亚瑟……”啊，我一定是忙得出现幻觉了，要不然为什么美国的头顶上会有两个耷拉下来的狗耳朵。英国使劲眨了眨眼睛，努力保持清醒，看着屏幕里的小狗，哦不是，看着屏幕里的美国，“亚瑟对不起，我犯了全世界最大的错误。”

你犯什么错我都能原谅。当然，这句没有原则的真心话英国再过一百年也说不出口，于是他只能看着那双小狗耳朵，继续听美国忏悔。

“我出轨了……”

你犯什么错我都能原……什么玩意？！！！！

“你，你什么？”

“我出轨了亚瑟！”美国露出了他专有的‘犯错’表情，就像他小时候尿床后一样，就像他跑到森林里摔了一身泥后一样，就像无数个英国原谅过的小错误一样，只要他做出这个表情，无论是什么，英国都无法对他生气超过三秒，但是出轨？！

英国刚想要把手机砸个粉碎，突然福至心灵想起了最近自己隐隐约约苏醒的某些记忆，于是，美国就看着英国的脸突然从即将爆炸变成了憋笑。

“你先说对象是谁，我再决定要不要原谅你。”

“呜呜……还能有谁，就是那个你！这都怪你，谁让你把我一个人扔在家里，看见和你一模一样的人我怎么可能忍得住嘛！况且那都不是一模一样的程度，那根本就是你！”

果然，那些记忆不是幻觉。

“嗯，所以你就把他睡了？”不过英国此刻并不想将事实告诉这个还在大吵大嚷推卸责任的小鬼，他打开窗户点燃了一根烟，看着纠结不已的美国笑出了声，“你竟然没被掐死？不会是你先把他打晕了吧。”

“没有睡！只是，只是，亲了，一下……”英国的心情越来越好，可美国的声音是越来越小，“可是他都没有躲开，还，还！啊啊天呐！”

英国偷偷按了录屏，准备把美国抱头咆哮的画面做成表情包，他一边操作一边继续憋笑。但很明显，被美国识破了，年轻的国家皱起了眉头，“亚瑟，你竟然还在笑，我亲了别人你都不生气吗！”

“你亲了别人我当然生气，不止生气，我还会把你和那个人一起打包送到火星上去。但是，你自己也说了，那就是我。”

“是也是，不是也不是……”

“就是我，美国，你看看我的脸，再看看他的，有区别吗？就像之前那个可爱的小美国就是你一样，我们也是同一个人。”

听了这话，美国似乎陷入了思考，半天没有再说话。

于是英国决定乘胜追击，他再次偷偷开始录屏，然后说出了那句话，“既然是同一个人，那他一定也和我一样，想要每天都被你亲吻被你紧紧抱在怀里，还有更多。因为我爱你，所以他也爱你，我一直都爱你。”不负所望地，美国涨红了一张脸，他看了英国将近一分钟，然后不甘示弱地也说了一句爱你，匆匆忙忙挂断了视频。

香烟快要燃到烟嘴，英国摇摇头将它熄灭扔进垃圾桶里。

“英国先生，是有什么好事吗，您好像很开心。”推门进入的马里欧眼下一片乌青，怀里还抱着一大堆文件。

英国没有回答，依旧在笑。

“啊我知道了，肯定是美国先生又闯祸了对吗，您每次都嘴上骂他其实心里早就原谅他了。”

“……”怎么全世界的人都知道这项机密了，英国瞬间收起笑脸，“快点工作，再胡说八道我就把你扔海里喂鱼。”

“嘿嘿嘿，您又在吓唬人了，这么多年也不换一句。”

想当年这句话可成功吓住了无数船员和下属好吗！英国看着依旧嬉皮笑脸的马里欧，深深感觉到了岁月的流逝。

如果说世界上还有比两天前的上午装睡被人亲更尴尬的事情，那只能是现在正在发生的这件事了。

连船长先生自己都不知道是怎么回事，总之，晚上睡不着觉的他只是来找美国探讨一下历史问题，但一件事连着一件事，等回过神来的时候，两个人已经在床上亲得不分彼此了。

“等等，怎么会，这样，唔……”疑惑还没有说完就又被堵回嘴里，身上具有年代感的上衣被掀了一大半，露出被比四肢和脸都要白上不少的身体。手掌在皮肤表面不停摩挲，带起了比日晒还要刺痒的感觉。

从急切慢慢变得温存的吻逐渐下移，在胸前流连不去，这两天里总用奇怪眼神看过来的美国一边舔弄敏感的突起，一边还在说个不停，“这时候胸口还没有伤吗？”说话的气息极大地刺激了本来就沾上了津液的部位，这简直比让人那刀在肚子上刺一下还要难受，船长本能地扭了几下，想要避开。

可这个动作似乎是被误解了，亲吻继续沿着身体的曲线滑落，在印着一道伤疤的肚脐周边用力吮吸着，留下斑斑点点的红痕，“我知道这是谁给你留下的，每一次看到都让我又生气又嫉妒。”他在小腹上不停撩起大火，“生气他竟然打伤你，嫉妒你让别人在你身上留下伤痕。”

胡说，你明明和他关系很好，连独立都是他帮了你。

这样的反驳根本说不出，因为就连正常呼吸都已经十分困难了。经验丰富的贵族船长此刻真是羞愧无比，明明这样的事他已经做过很多次，为什么只是因为对象是那个美国，就会大脑混乱到这个地步，就像是喝下了最强力的助兴药酒一样。最重要的是，美国他是个男人，是男人！

“不要了，这样是不对……啊！”突然，不听主人大脑指挥而擅自兴奋起来的性器官被含进了热度非常的口腔里，好不容易发出声音的拒绝瞬间变成了大声的呻吟。柔软又湿润的地方对禁欲已久的人来说简直就是天堂一样的存在，还没有过多久，誓要绞死每一个鸡奸罪犯的柯克兰船长就在男人的嘴里射了出来，而更加让他想要消失的，莫过于那之后的吞咽声响。

天呐，上帝啊，请原谅我吧，都是恶魔引诱我，都是……

“英国，还想要吗？”

就连忏悔都被恶魔打断了，他在有些颤抖的双腿间抬起眼睛，嘴里还不忘继续亲吻还在不应期的小船长。

“我……”

“只有你说你想要什么，我全都可以给你。”

“我……我想要，”软绵的舌头滑到了身后，在从没有人见过的地方不停打转，然后在某一个放松警惕的时刻，试探着挤进了紧绷的肌肉。

“我想要你个大头鬼！滚开啊变态！！！”

一阵拳打脚踢，变态美国被打到房间的角落，伟大的布列达尼亚号海盗船船长就像是被人捉奸的情人一样，抓起扔在地上的衣服就匆忙逃离了偷情现场。

该死！我到底都干了什么，那个小鬼到底都对我干了什么！在卧室的床上，还裸着下半身的船长把自己裹紧被子无声地抓狂着。明明只要听到两个男人做这种事情就恶心又头晕，明明就在前几天，被信赖的副手偷袭的时候还恨不得把他撕成碎片，可是那个美国……可恶！他用那样的眼神看过来，一切动作都那么温柔，让习惯了刺骨海风的身体开始重新渴望温暖。

这些天美国的种种‘罪行’他都看得一清二楚，可相比于给他和那个英国定下重罪，观察的结论恰恰相反。他爱着那个英国，他爱他，英格兰看得出来，尽管自己没有这样的经验，但他见过那些眼中闪着亮光的人类。

而美国看向英国的眼里全是那束光，并且，他也将它照在了英格兰身上。

“到底在搞什么，我甚至，我甚至还……”

我甚至还根本没有真正见过你，美国。

美国，他到底是什么样呢？要了解这些，船长大人暂时放弃了船长的身份。

英格兰将自己完全沉浸在了书籍中，他反复阅读着从1607年成功建立英属弗吉尼亚殖民地开始的所有历史，1775年莱克星顿的第一枪、1783年的巴黎条约、1814年华盛顿的大火、在美国内战中得到英国暗中支持的南方联盟、美国与英国各个殖民地间从不停歇的摩擦和争端。

而那之后的两次世界大战看似解冻了冰封的锁链，实质上却是将两国的关系完全逆转；直到今天，英国也在最大的限度里跟随着美国的行迹。

他们根本只有最开始那微不足道的时间能够说得上是相伴而行，而在那之后的所有事情都足以让荆棘挤满缝隙，裂痕化为峭壁。

这是历史，这是正常的国家关系，英格兰再熟悉不过。他也曾经和某个人关系要好，可追忆的脚步永远都比不上翻脸的速度；欧洲大陆的国家分分合合，每个人都已经习以为常，没有人会把对方脸上的笑容当真。

“我不明白，为什么你和，你和他在那些之后还会像现在这样？你或许不知道这有多危险多不可靠，可是他，他是我，这些东西我再清楚不过，我怎么会……”

英格兰没有回头，但他听见了停在卧室门外的脚步，美国就在门外。

“美国和英国，也许从一开始就没有真正平等地站在天平两端。”美国的声音因为被房门阻隔而听起来有些发沉，“每一个决定，都是为了最大化本国的利益。大英帝国派军保护北美殖民地，只是因为我们可以带来数不清的原料和财富。可是你，亚瑟，你一次又一次乘着那艘船来到波士顿的港口，明明那根本就不是英国的工作和指责。”

门把旋转，木门打开时发出了吱呀的声响，美国的话清晰地回荡在卧室里。

“你送我的那些东西，那也不是工作，你对我笑、拉着我的手、每晚哄着我睡觉，那也不是工作。可是后来的很长一段时间，我都不明白这些，我们是国家的象征，国家想要做什么，肯定是因为我们想要做什么，我一直都这么认为，所以……”坐在书桌前的英格兰突然被抱紧，美国的脸擦上他的皮肤，让下面血管里的血液加速流淌不止，“所以我做了很多让你难过痛苦的事，直到我知道国家象征会被自己的国民送进叛国者的监狱。你是英国，可你也是亚瑟。亚瑟只是一个普通的人，会爱上与他相同的另一个普通人，对吗？”

会吗？英格兰或许知道答案。

自从在森林中睁开双眼，他就时刻以英格兰的身份为傲。当维京海盗来袭，他拼尽了全力去抵抗，当征服者威廉踏上这座小岛，他也为了身后的人民向海对岸的国家低下了效忠的头。每一天每一年，他都是英格兰，可那些理智和克制就像是无形的双手，扼住脖颈的力量从来只增不减。

所以当他跪在女王面前说出那个看似无理的请求时，端坐在王位之上的伊丽莎白这样对他说。

「我准许你的离开，并将赐予你全英格兰最为雄伟的海船。她名为布列达尼亚，而你，她的船长，会指引她在永无尽头的海洋里一直向前，无论风浪滔天或是日晴阳暖。但同时，你不可忘记，你也是她所承载的茫茫船员中普通的一员，你可以同他们一起放声歌唱，你可以将自己灌醉直到翌日晚上，你更可以为了自己的感情而流泪欢笑。我允许你的离开，并且宣布，从今天起，直到我永远离开英格兰的那一天，你，亚瑟柯克兰，只是伟大的布列达尼亚号上一个最普通的人。」

所以，在未来，英格兰会爱上谁吗？

答案是否定的，英格兰永远只会爱着他脚下的土地，和这片土地上承载的千千万万的国民。

至于亚瑟柯克兰，他又会怎样呢？他会爱上谁吗？

“亚瑟，我不止一次盼望见到从前的你，我想要向你道歉，想让你知道，那个一直说着不能原谅你的人是世界上最愚蠢的蠢货，他连自己一直爱着你都察觉不到。”怀抱渐渐放松，美国的体温离开了渐渐放松的身体，他好像笑了一声，又好像没有，“然后你终于出现在我面前了，只不过有些太靠前了些，你不怨恨我也不爱我，你只是，只是根本不认识我。”

美国的声音里满满都是落寞。

“我现在认识美国了，他从弱小的殖民地开始努力，直到成为现在的强盛国家，他放弃了很多也得到了很多。”英格兰站在他的面前，“我也认识了你，你会在英国生病的时候为他煮好热水，会吃下我做的并不好吃的早餐，我……如果结局是这样的你陪在我的身边，那我想，我之后需要经历的一切都是值得的。”

来自男人的亲吻再次落在嘴唇，可是这一次，英格兰没有抓狂也没有装睡，他只是在美国最后一次询问他的许可时，抱住了他的脖子。

好的，正剧与煽情暂时告一段落，我们继续海盗船长的妙趣穿越之旅。

当没有如此使用过的地方被撑开到极限时，向男人张开双腿的船长这才在强烈的违和感里记起了自己对于同性行为的坚决抵抗。

“停停停！给我停下！”他用可以媲美战场号令的音量大喊道，另一个正在摧残他身体的人虽然不是布列达尼亚号的船员，却也老实地服从了命令，只是附赠了不少多余的话。

“还很疼吗亚瑟？抱歉，我的尺寸有点大。”

好家伙，好一通不显山不露水的炫耀，自诩经验丰富好评如潮的柯克兰船长怎么可能经得住这样的挑衅，再加上，确实他也没有疼。

任谁经过那样漫长磨人的前期适应程序之后，都不会再感觉到有多疼了，更别提他已经在前所未有地屈辱里被按着体内的某个地方先行高潮了两次，如果忘记心里仅存的尊严和坚持，现在他的身体对于那个‘尺寸有点大’的东西是完全欢迎的。

但是凭什么？

“为什么我是下面的啊！”

“诶？”美国眨巴着双眼，露出了事到如今你还在问什么傻瓜问题的表情。比起回答问题，他选择先用亲吻解决这个典型的英国式胡闹。

然后就在船长被敌人的糖果麻痹了神经时，雄伟的炮弹就射穿了防御坚固的船体。

“啊！你这个，混蛋！！”

身体内部被填满的异样感觉让船长先生在惯常的叫骂里蜷起了脚尖，缩紧的内壁也明白地透露了真实的消息，再一次被施以“绞刑”的美国此时笑得阳光灿烂，肆无忌惮地在处刑人脖子上留下一个个印记。

“这个解释，您还，满意吗，船长？”一次又一次的撞击，每一下都全部埋进最深处。

被问了问题的人此时早就已经失去了回答的能力，突如其来的强烈情事差点要了战无不胜的船长的亲命，当然，是褒义上的。在令人发疯的快感里，他竟然有一瞬间闪过了想要立刻合法化这种事情的罔顾人伦的想法。

这不是因为船长的信念不够坚定，实在是敌人太过强大。

与英国同居几十年的美国显然知道他身上和体内的每一个敏感点，他像是森林里那些跳着求偶舞蹈的雄鸟一样，急不可耐地将自己所有的能力展示给心仪的对象，想要获得青睐。下身准确无误地压过两处稍微突起的软肉，在抑制不住的惊呼里直直碾向更深的通道；与此同时，那个之前还耐心开发后穴的舌头又逗起了胸前的两点，配合着牙齿的啃咬，在短短十分钟内就又一次让船长升上了罪恶的天堂。

“舒服吗？这可是七十多年来的经验，你从来没有坚持超过十五分钟。”之前还在深情告白的美国换上了恶霸一样的脸，强迫已经进入失神状态的可怜少男（？）张嘴继续与他接吻不停直到缺氧。

“咳，咳咳…恶魔！变态！你，啊啊！别进了，别！”

“嗯？你的这里可不是这么说哦！”

这人到底是有多不要脸，为什么会说出这种话来，未来的自己到底是得了什么脑部疾病才会和他在一起。

一个小时前的自己又是喝了什么迷情剂才会主动张嘴迎接了那个情色的吻。

“这样还能分心？”就这么一个小小的走神都被看了个明明白白，后悔不已的船长在又几次深入浅出的惩戒过后，流着眼泪表示自己要把这个变态大卸八块，第一个要扯掉的就是现在正‘以下犯上’的这个东西。可后者完全不为所动，反而变本加厉，直把在海上从不认输的不败海盗犯上得连连求饶。

“啊……不要了，我，我真的已经…啊！”

“已经什么了？船长，说明白一点啊。”

船长是真的很想骂人，可最新得来的经验告诉他骂人不会有好结果，只会换来一次又一次让人抽搐不止的强制高潮。

“已经，出不来了，放过我吧，唔！别这么深，啊……”

那个恶魔竟然还在笑，就在耳边，用他那个诱惑人的声音一边笑一边说话，“亚瑟，什么时候的你都让我发疯发得停不下来。”

进出的频率骤然升高，一直都在胡话连篇的变态终于开始了细碎的低哼，而船长先生也在激烈摇晃的波涛里紧紧攀住了身上坚实的身体。

“亚瑟，在你里面，可以吗……”

混乱一团的大脑没能完全理解这句话的含义，但是身体的本能让他在无意识中环紧了双腿，对着低喘不止的美国不停念着令人疯狂的咒语。

你对我做什么都可以。

这可能有人顶得住吗？可能吗？反正美国顶不住。

在这句话重复第三次的时候，他就在满眼星光里释放得一干二净。呼吸逐渐平复之后，他才有力气回一句，“你这是犯规，亚瑟。”并给予那个眼角一片红的英国一个缠绵过头的亲吻。

白色的液体随着他的撤离而滑出身体，依旧没有恢复过来的可怜船长竟然下意识地缩紧了那个可爱的小口，怎么看都是不想让里面的东西继续离开。有些失焦的双眼望向造成这一切的元凶，稍微抬起的下巴明显是在索要又一个亲吻。

这可能有人顶得住吗？可能吗？反正美国顶不住。

初次尝到乐趣的恋人想要更多，世界的hero怎么能不满足他的要求。于是，在甜蜜的吻里，他将自己再次进入奉献状态的下身又埋进了那个依旧在微微抽搐的身体里。

“唔？”还在犯迷糊的船长先生终于清醒了不少，他惊恐地抬起头看向一片狼籍地下半身，果然，那个感觉并不是自己的错觉。粗长的性器缓缓没入红软的穴口，在一声有些沙哑的呻吟里，他再一次被迫成为了罪恶的共犯者。

船长的七宗罪在天边破晓的时候已经成为了色欲x7。

床单上全是洇湿又干涸的痕迹，枕头上汗水和津液混合难分，液体涌出的感觉在已经无法完全合起的身下无比鲜明，面前的胸膛一起一伏，轻吻落在额头与鼻尖。

已经完全没了力气的船长只能任由那双手在全身上下各个角落抚摸个没完没了，他攒了半天力气，才小声地抱怨了一句，“差点以为要死了，你这头精力旺盛的怪物。”

“哈哈哈哈！”不仅精力旺盛，还没心没肺，这种时候还能笑成这样？！他真心为自己的未来感到了担忧。不过这个大笑很快得到了解释，“我们第一次在一起的那天，你也是这么说的。”

“……什么第一次，你是傻子吗……”

“哦抱歉抱歉，我现在正式宣布，今天才是我们的第一次！”令人气恼的声音在头顶响起，聒噪，却让人无比安心，“原来你这么早就已经爱上我了亚瑟，怎么办，我好像输了。”

太傻了，只是和你睡了一次而已。毕竟你可是我最讨厌的男人，毕竟我只从书里和短短几天的观察里认识了一小部分的你，这怎么会是爱上你。

可是，那个美国的傻话好像也有那么一些道理。

突然间，一股强烈的倦意侵袭而来。

“亚瑟，你困了吗？”

海洋一般的蓝色双眼看着他，比圣堂歌声还要好听的嗓音叫着他的名字，他人类的名字。

对了，我还不知道……

“美国，你还没有告诉我你的名字。”

甜腻的亲吻中，他听到了答案。

“我的名字是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，它是我最爱的人给我的第一件礼物。”

“嗯……是个，很好听的……名字。”

眼前的景象开始模糊不清，在朦胧的意识里，他听见那个声音依旧在对自己说个不停。

“亚瑟，我在这片大陆上等着你。”温柔的嗓音像是海浪，托起布列达尼亚号，轻轻地摇晃，“即使你忘了这里发生的一切，也请不要忘记，我一直都爱着你，我一直都……。”

所以，布列达尼亚上的亚瑟柯克兰船长会爱上谁吗？

“船长？船长！”

从不战败的柯克兰船长在昏迷一天一夜后，终于在破晓时分醒来，此时的船员们差一点就要把袭击船长的副手推进大海了。然而出乎所有人意料地，船长在一阵沉默后选择对他从轻发落，在给了对方一笔钱后将他踹回了陆地。

不过如果你以为这是因为船长他自己弯了那就大错特错了，正如现代的英国所说，他对这几天的经历毫无印象，可或许，一个人真诚而又深情的话还是被印在了意识的最深处。总之，所有的船员都能明显看出，船长对于‘鸡奸变态’的容忍度大幅度提高，甚至有人私下猜测起其实船长和麦克副手真的有一腿，他给他的那笔钱就是用来置办小家的。

这个无稽传闻一时间风靡布列达尼亚号，甚至连海盗的直属上司——王宫都有所耳闻。据某在民间口口相传的野史，当时不苟言笑的女王大人在听说了不败之船上的风流韵事后，不但没有大发雷霆降罪于二人，反而偷偷派人将那些故事记录成册以供赏玩。

很可惜，随着女王的过世，布列达尼亚号以及它的所有传说，全部都被埋在了历史的波涛之下。

英格兰再一次见到伊丽莎白女王的时候，距离他离开王宫已经过去了二十二年。昔日王位上神采飞扬的她，此时也只是病床上一个普通的老人。

「陛下，我回来了。」

「我不是说过，如果我在王宫见到你，咳咳，就，就把你切掉喂鱼吗？」

「您不会的，我知道。」

女王笑了，虽然皱纹爬满了她的脸，但那个笑容和亚瑟记忆中的小女孩没有分别。

「亚瑟，成为一个普通人，是什么样的感觉？」她看向上方华丽的帷帐，声音小而低，仿佛只是在自言自语。

「可以放声歌唱，可以把自己灌醉，可以自由地哭自由地笑。」

女王闭上了眼睛，睫毛不停颤动，似乎是在想象着无尽的大海。

「不过，柯克兰船长已经消失，现在的我重新成为英格兰了，女王陛下，和您一样，我会继续为这片土地倾尽我的全部。」

「不，不。」女王向他伸出手，在无力滑落前被那个几十年都不曾改变容貌的英俊青年握在手心，「你还不明白吗，我的英格兰？亚瑟柯克兰，他是人类，他已经出生了，就在你远航大海的那一天，他在那一天出生在你的心里，并且会一直活下去，即使你无法承认，他也会和你一起活下去，直到英格兰不复存在的那一天。」

「女王陛下……」

像是说了太多的话有些疲惫，女王再次闭上了眼睛，「柯克兰卿，您能为我再唱一次那首歌曲吗？就像小时候那样。」

不曾有过丈夫，更没有任何子女，将一生都奉献给上帝和英格兰的女王，此时最想要的，只是最初那个小女孩时期，偶尔见面的柯克兰卿唱给她的古老歌曲。

平缓悠长的歌声飘荡在华丽的王宫卧房，和在简陋修道院时的音色没有两样。伟大的女王露出微笑，在她一生最爱的英格兰的注视中，回归了上帝的怀抱。

「晚安，亲爱的伊丽莎白，愿你好梦。」

柯克兰船长虽已就此卸任，但亚瑟·柯克兰的故事还有很长很长。

而说到与他寻欢作乐的另一个人的故事长度，那就要取决于几百年后的柯克兰船长了。

“亚瑟……我和你，哦不是我和他，也不是，我和以前的你……总之我错了。”从日本那里学会了上下座的美利坚合众国此刻正深切应用着这一东方的道歉绝技，再配合他惯用的‘狗狗委屈’，想要为这场说是出轨也不算出轨，说不算出轨看起来还是像出轨的出轨真诚道歉。而坐在面前沙发上翘着二郎腿的前海盗船长正在他看不见的地方憋笑憋到内伤，“咳，咳咳，”在差点破功的前一瞬，活得久装得久的英国及时用两声咳嗽化解了危机，但是却换来了又一波良心攻击。

“没事吧？感冒还没好吗？我去给你倒杯热水，别乱动啊！”正在委屈的狗狗一秒不耽误地起身就向厨房跑。

这可能有人顶得住吗？可能吗？反正英国顶不住。

他伸手拉回了那个真的在担心他的恋人，将他拽在自己身边，终于给了他回家之后第一个迎接的吻，“我早就知道了，darling。”

“诶？”

“这几天零零星星想起来了不少，可能是因为那个我在这里停留的时间比较长吧，所以你没有什么需要我的原谅。但是，”他看着一脸傻气的美国，捏起他的脸笑出了声，“是谁允许你擅自宣布那是我们的第一次的？别以为我不知道你是想掩埋那次处男事故。”

被看穿了底层居心的美国咽了咽心虚的口水。

“不过看在你表现不错的份上，这事就暂且按你说的决定吧。”海洋一般的眼中泛起晶亮，英国被它们照得眼睛生疼，但还是不肯移开目光。于是，他就这么看着对方直接将自己扑倒在已经被美国清洗干净的沙发上。

亚瑟，我一直都爱着你哦。

烦人的小鬼又开始了他永不停歇的念经，可是英国从来都没有阻止过，并且希望他永远都这么说。

**_Fin._ **

尾声：

1607年，伊丽莎白女王去往天堂的第四年，英格兰第一次踏上这片全新的大陆。

为了纪念一生未婚的童贞女王而被命名为Virginia的大地，就像她的名字一样，处处都是生机。

在广袤的金色原野上，英格兰第一次遇见了那个孩子。

“我是美利坚，你是谁？”清澈幼稚的童声在草浪中响起。

“我是英格兰，”弗吉尼亚的土地、伊丽莎白女王、布列达尼亚号，“或者，你可以叫我亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰，这是我身为人类的名字。”

纯真的孩童睁大双眼，挥着小手向他讨要一个属于自己的人类姓名。

「我的名字是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，它是我最爱的人给我的第一件礼物。」

突然，不知道从哪里飘来了温柔的声音，英格兰回过头，无边的原野上并没有别人的身影。

“你的名字是，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”

得到了礼物的孩子原地转起了圈，他扑进英格兰的怀里，抬起头仔细看着这个终于扬起嘴角的大哥哥。

我想和他永远在一起。一个超越了年龄的念头闪过孩童的心，他没能理解它，于是他决定先将它和这个宝贵的名字一起放进小小的盒子里，并且相信着自己总有一天会明白它们的含义。

\---

关于这个海英前后的英国：

在这之前的国王亨利八世因为想要离婚而创立了新教，与欧洲大陆闹翻，无法再继续获取欧洲的资源和土地，所以也想要效仿当时航海事业搞得风生水起、从东方贸易航道上赚得盆满钵满的伊比利亚两兄弟。

奈何那时这两兄弟的航海开拓已经很完备了，并且在教皇的仲裁下签订了‘托尔德西利亚斯条约’，把整个地球划成两半，一人一半。很自然地，没人同意英国使用自家已有的成熟航线，于是可怜的英国只能放弃向南的路线改为向北，希望通过北大西洋来开拓贸易航线，但是因为太过寒冷一直没成功过。（倒是和当时的沙俄接上头了）

于是英国打起了海盗的主意，既然西班牙葡萄牙的商船那么多，那我们直接抢不就完了，所以当时的王室和很多海盗合作，将他们的强盗行为合法化以获取财富。

和海盗合作收获很大，英国靠着这些资金打造了皇家海军。伊比利亚兄弟一看，这不行啊，怎么一破落小岛国靠着打劫我们整出了这么一大波海军。正好，这个时候，西班牙的国王腓力二世靠着血统也成为了葡萄牙的国王，于是在1588年，以不满英国处决前女王玛丽（伊丽莎白女王的姐姐，信奉天主教，伊丽莎白信仰的是英国的新教）为由，两兄弟获得了教皇的支持，派出‘无敌舰队’北上准备踏平英国。结果一出门就碰到恶劣天气，搞了个头晕目眩，路上还被英国海军迎头一棒，最后在英国附近海域大败，逃往苏格兰绕了一圈回去了。

然后是有关见到子米的时间，因为英国第一次派人登上北美大陆是1587年8月，创立了罗阿诺克殖民地，但是等到1890年英国再次派人去查看的时候，该殖民地已经一个人都没有了，可以说是殖民失败。而在美国的第一个成功殖民地是1607年的詹姆斯敦殖民地，也被命名为‘弗吉尼亚’，以纪念在1603年去世的童贞女王伊丽莎白一世。所以私设英国是在这里遇到的子米。


End file.
